wowwikifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Gilneas
|Ustrój polityczny = monarchia dziedziczna |Władca = Król Genn Greymane |Język = Wspólny |Przynależność = Przymierze |Wyznanie = Kościół Świętego Światła }} Gilneas to jedno z Siedmiu Królestw założonych tysiąc lat temu przez ludzi i królestwo znajdujące się na półwyspie na południe od Lasu Srebrzystych Sosen na kontynencie Lordaeron. Królestwo zostało założone po rozpadzie Arathoru i jest rządzone przez dynastię Greymane. Poza samym półwyspem w granicach królestwa leży wyspa Zul'Dare. Gilneas to duży półwysep, który wcina się daleko na południe w morze od zachodniego Lordaeron. Las Srebrzystych Sosen leży na północnym wschodzie, a Kul Tiras na południu za morzem. Lord Genn Greymane nigdy nie wspierał Sojuszu Lordaeron podczas Drugiej Wojnie, dlatego po wygaszeniu konfliktu na granicy wzniósł Mur Szarej Grzywy, masywną barierę rozciągającą się na całej północnej granicy. Gigantyczny mur oddziela Gilneas od Lordaeron. Gilneas nie pozwala nikomu wejść ani wyjść i nikt nie wie, co się tam dzieje od czasów zakończenia Drugiej Wojny. Dopiero później się okazało, że wśród narodów bezlitośnie rozprzestrzeniła się klątwa worgenów, przemieniając niemal wszystkich mieszkańców w okrutne bestie. Jednakże zapadli na tę chorobę ludzie w jakiś sposób zachowali wolną wolę i wywołali krwawą wojnę domową, która spustoszyła cały naród. Po Kataklizmie Gilneas wstąpiło do Przymierza. Historia Na początku Drugiej Wojny Gilneas było jednym z najpotężniejszych narodów ludzi i właśnie przez to władca królestwa, Genn Greymane, nie był silnym wsparciem dla Sojuszu, gdyż wierzył, że jego armie wystarczą, by rozprawić się z każdym zagrożeniem. Mimo tego Gilneas nie było neutralne wobec Hordy i wstąpiło do Sojuszu w późnej fazie Drugiej Wojny, jednak Lord Greymane wciąż podważał sens istnienia organizacji, od początku do końca. Faktycznie nigdy nie wsparł Sojuszu Lordaeron w Drugiej Wojnie. Krótko po pokonaniu Hordy Greymane zaprzestał udzielania "wsparcia" Sojuszowi, nie pozwalając na przekazywanie surowców królestwa na utrzymywanie orków w obozach internowania czy odbudowę innych królestw zniszczonych przez wojnę. Izolacjonizm Greymane'a mógł być inspirowany przez Davala Prestora, smoka Skrzydła Śmierci w przebraniu człowieka, którego Greymane wspierał jako pretendenta do tronu Alterac. Krótko po Drugiej Wojnie, Greymane wzniósł Mur Szarej Grzywy - wspaniałą kamienną barierę, która obecnie oddziela Gilneas od Lordaeron. Próbując na zawsze oddzielić swoich ludzi od tego, co określał "problemami innych" zabarykadował Gilneas za murem. Nikt, nawet inni ludzie nie byli wpuszczani za bramę. Nawet podczas inwazji Plagi na Lordaeron, gdy uchodźcy ludzi błagali o wpuszczenie, Mur Szarej Grzywy pozostał zamknięty. Mimo to niektórzy uchodźcy wciąż błagają Gilneas o pomoc i koczują pod bramami. Ci ludzie nigdy nie widzieli Gilneańczyka i są łatwą pożywką dla worgenów, którzy czasami wychodzą na południe z Fortu Cienistego Kła. Gilneas nie zostało dotknięte przez Plagę. Mimo że połączenie lądowe z Gilneas jest zamknięte, statki z tego izolowanego państwa były widziane na całym świecie, tak jak piracki statek kapitana Barona Longshore'a. Jainie Proudmoore udało się przekonać pewną liczbę Gilneańczyków do przyłączenia się do niej w podróży do Kalimdoru podczas Trzeciej Wojny. Ci ludzie utworzyli Brygadę Gilneas. Lord Greymane, dzielny wojownik mający teraz ponad 70 lat, rządzi Gilneas od dziesięcioleci. World of Warcraft: Cataclysm Gennowi Greymane udało się utrzymać Plagę za granicami Gilneas, jednak Mur Szarej Grzywy nie wytrzymał innego mrocznego losu. Gilneańczycy padli na Klątwę Worgenów, którą przynieśli ich sąsiedzi z Lasu Srebrzystych Sosen. Jakimś sposobem jednak częściowo udało się Gilneańczykom wyzwolić spod działania klątwy. Nie będąc więźniami Arugala ludzie z Gilneas wciąż byli przemienieni w worgenów. Nikt nie widział żadnego Gilneańczyka przez ponad dziesięć lat, aż do czasu Kataklizmu, kiedy okazało się, że zostali oni przemienieni w worgenów, lecz jakimś sposobem odzyskali wolną wolę. Powodowani klątwą i zagrożeniem ze strony Opuszczonych Gilneańczycy wstąpili do Przymierza. Obecny status Gilneas nie jest do końca znany. Nie wiadomo, czy Genn Greymane wciąż żyje i czy wciąż włada Gilneas. Wiadomo natomiast, że worgeńskie społeczeństwo wyzwoliło się spod żelaznego uścisku klątwy. Jednakże plotki Branna Bronzebearda o nagach nie zostały potwierdzone. Ludzie i kultura thumb|Dwoje Gilneańczyków Osoba z Gilneas to Gilneańczyk. Główne cechy Podobnie jak ich przywódca, Gilneańczycy są butni i ponurzy. Wyznając ideologie izolacjonistyczne, wspierali oni budowę Muru Szarej Grzywy. Większość mówi w języku wspólnym i wierzy w Święte Światło. Surowce krainy nie są znane. Dominującymi grupami społecznymi w Gilneas są miesczanie oraz drobnoszlachectwo i to właśnie oni rozpowrzechnili charakterystyczne wzoroce kulturowe Gilneas. Ubiór thumb|left|Ubiór gilneański (od lewej) kobiecy i męski Ubiór Gilneański wzorowany jest na ubiorach XIX w. Charakterystyczny strój zamożnej Gilneańskiej kobiety składa się z sukni o prostym kroju, ozdobionej tylko falbanami w stonowanych kolorach i gorsetu. Modnym kobiecym dodatkiem stał się równierz kapelusz z woalką wykonaną z delikatnej siateczki i sztucznymi kwiatami. Kobiety mniej zamożne lub wykonujące prace, w których elegancki strój okazałby się niepraktyczny noszą luźne długie sukienki utrzymane w odcieniach brązu, czerni i szarości z białymi elementami i gorsetem zapinanym na guziki oraz thumb|Worgenka z Gilneas w sukni z fartuchem i kapeluszemzwykły biały fartuch. Strojem dominujacym wśród mężczyzn jest surdut, spodnie ( często jaśniejsze od reszty ubioru), koszuli oraz kamilzelki. Surdut noszony przez miesczan różni się od szlacheckiego jedynie ozdobami wykonanymi ze złotej nici (w przypadku szlachty). Najbardziej charakterystycznym elementem ubioru gilneańskiego dżentelmena jest czarny cylinder. Stroje te są zakładane zarówno przez ludzkich jak i przez worgeńskich mieszkanców Gilneas. Po dołączeniu Gilneas do Przymierza część ludzi ze Stormwind zaczęła naśladować modę Gilneańską. Architektura, dekoratorstwo i ogrody Archiktura gilneańska, choć bazuje na zwykłej architekturze Ludzi to wyróżnia się charakterystycznym stylem. Każda budowla łączy w sobie zarówno elementy drewniane jak i kamienne. Dachówki ale równierz kolory ścian są utrzymane w szarości oraz stonowanych odcienach barw wpadających w szarość. Oglądając różne przykłady Gilneańskiej architektury, można zauważyć wiele różnorodnych form: wieżyczek, kopuł, wykuszy. Budowle często otaczane są czarnymi, żeliwnymi ogrodzeniami o ostrych zakończeniach i licznych motywach ozdobnych. thumb|left|Architektura GilneasZarówno w zwykłych domostwach jak i w potężnych budowlach użytku publicznego znajdziemy okna z witrażami. Małe witraże umiesczone w budynkach mieszklanych sprawiają wrażenie wykonanych z cienkiej warstwy bursztynu. Najsłynniejszy gileański witraż znajduje się w Katedrze Świetlistego Świtu w Miescie Gilneas. Biorąc pod uwagę wszystkie elementy architektury w Gilneas można spostrzec specyficzną atmosferę tajemniczości, ponurego mroku i powagi emanuującą z tych budowli. Podobnie jak ubiór przypomina ona styl wiktoriańskiej Anglii. thumb|Witraże umiesczone nad ołtarzem w katedrze w GilneasWystrój wnętrz gilneańskich domów równierz rózni się od tych w innych ludzkich królestwach. Charakterystycznym elementem są lampy naftowe obecne nie tylko w buynkach, ale równierz zastępujące uliczne latarnie. Dużą popularnością w gilneańskich domach cieszą się wyroby rękodzielnicze, tworzone samodzielnie przez ich mieszkańców. Zaliczają się do nich wyszywane tapiserie czy ręcznie szyte narzuty. Wiele mebli i innych elementów wykonanych z drewna jest bogato zdobionych różnymi ornamentami. thumb|left|Ręcznie haftowana tapiseria przedstawiająca bukiet gilneańskich różOgrody w Gilneas nawiązują w swym stylu do epoki romantyzmu, utrzymane w stylu angielskim. Najważniejszym, jeśli nie jedynm elementem tych ogrodów są krwisto-czerwone róze we wszelkiej postaci; rosnące swobodnie na ziemi, skupione w duże krzewy bądź pnące się po altanach i murach. Czerwone róże są jednym z narodowych symboli Gilneas, umiesczone m.in. na herbie rasowym Worgenów stały się synonimem tejże frakcji. Przed Kataklizmem Klątwa worgenów, która rozprzestrzeniła się w Gilneas, nieodwołalnie przemieniła ludzi. Cała populacja została przemieniona w bestialskich worgenów, smutne fiasko prób Greymane'a chronienia swoich ludzi. Ich reakcja będzie prawdopodobnie bardzo różna, chociaż nie wiadomo jeszcze jaka. Tekst opisujący nowy dodatek wskazuje, że Gilneańscy magowie i uzdrowiciele wyruszyli w świat, by walczyć z tą klątwą. Gilneas przeszło głębokie zmiany wraz z pojawieniem się klątwy, jednak ludzie zachowali zmysły, a ostateczne uderzenie klątwy nie jest znane. Geografia Gilneas to duży półwysep, który wcina się daleko w morze z południowo-zachodniego krańca Lordaeron. Las Srebrzystych Sosen leży na północnym wschodzie, a Kul Tiras na południu za morzem. Gilneas to chłodne, deszczowe miejsce. Ocean otacza półwysep z trzech stron, czyniąc morskie sztormy pospolitym zjawiskiem. Wysokie klify na wybrzeżu chronią Gilneas przed ciekawskimi oczami żeglarzy. Mur Szarej Grzywy jest jedynym pewnym elementem Gilneas. Mapa i subregiony 300px|left|thumb|Mapa Gilneas zaprezentowana na BlizzConie 2009 Obszary przyległe Gilneas w Warcraft II thumb|Sztandar Gilneas z czasów [[Second War|Drugiej Wojny]] Przywódca: Genn Greymane Kolor narodowy: Czarny Tło: Mimo nadciągającej inwazji orków, Gilneas pozostało oddzielone od Sojuszu Lordaeron. Jako władca jednego z najpotężniejszych narodów ludzi, Genn Greymane jest przekonany, że jego własne armie są w stanie rozprawić się z każdym zagrożeniem i dlatego pozostaje głuchy na apele Lorda Lothara o zjednoczenie. Mimo nieufności wobec Sojuszu, mieszkańcy Gilneas nie posiadają żadnego sentymentu dla orków ani ich sojuszników i są przygotowani odpowiedzieć zbrojnie na ich zakusy. Gilneas w Warcraft III W Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos, w kampanii orków The Invasion of Kalimdor, w rozdziale trzecim jedna z frakcji ludzi, z którymi Thrall musi się zmierzyć, nazywa się Brygadą Gilneas, wskazując na to, że ludzie z Gilneas podążyli do Kalimdoru wraz z Jainą i mogą wciąż pozostawać jej sojusznikami. Gilneas w World of Warcraft Gilneas zostanie wprowadzone w World of Warcraft: Cataclysm jako obszar startowy poziomu 1-15 dla nowej grywalnej rasy worgenów. Historia zaczyna się rozbiciem bramy Muru Szarej Grzywy, przez którą Gilneańczycy wkraczają w konflikty, od których próbowali się odciąć. Zagrożenie atakami Opuszczonych i oferta pomocy ze strony nocnych elfów spowodowała wprowadzenie gilneańskich worgenów do Przymierza, co stanowi przeciwwagę dla wprowadzenia do Hordy goblinów z Kezan. W grze Gilneas jest ponurą i deszczową krainą, podobnie jak sam naród. Mur Szarej Grzywy otrzyma nową grafikę, która będzie zgodna z nowym stylem Gilneas, a jej wygląd będzie przypominał architekturę ludzi widzianą w World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King. Filmy thumb|354px|right|Muzyka z Gilnas Galeria Plik:Artpanel_099.jpg Plik:Cataclysm_Gilneas.jpg Plik:Cataclysm_Gilneas_-_City_Streets.jpg Plik:Cataclysm_Gilneas_-_House.jpg Plik:Cataclysm_Gilneas_-_Lighthouse.jpg Plik:Cataclysm_Gilneas_-_Windmills.jpg Plik:Cataclysm_Worgen.jpg Plik:Gilneas_ss1.jpg Plik:Gilneas_ss2.jpg Plik:Gilneas_ss3.jpg Plik:Gilneas_ss4.jpg Skutki Kataklizmu w Gilneas 830px-WorldMap-Gilneas-1-.jpg|Gilneas przed kataklizmem 830px-WorldMap-Gilneas terrain1-1-.jpg|I etap: rozpad muru i stopniowe zalewanie wybrzeży 830px-WorldMap-RuinsOfGilneas-1-.jpg|II etap: Duskheven zostaje pochłonięte przez morze Ciekawostki * Raz zostało wspomniane, że królestwo Gilneas zajmuje ziemie jedynie na samym końcu półwyspu o tej samej nazwie (jednakże gdzie indziej mówi się, że Genn Greymane włada ziemiami całego półwyspu, a nawet kawałkiem poza nim). * Gilneas zostanie dodane do WoW w przyszłości. Obecnie nie jest częścią fizycznej geografii świata. Według stanu z patcha 3.2.0 po drugiej stronie Muru Szarej Grzywy znajduje się jedynie niewielki, płaski obszar otoczony oceanem. Zmieni się to w World of Warcraft: Cataclysm, gdy Gilneas stanie się obszarem startowym dla worgenów. * Jeśli spojrzeć na wewnętrzną stronę muru można zobaczyć, iż wewnętrzna strona bramy jest zniszczona. * Przed ogłoszeniem draenei jako rasy Przymierza dołączającej w World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade istniały spekulacje, że worgeni i Gilneas dołączą wtedy do gry. Plotka pojawiła się po raz kolejny w lipcu 2009 roku wraz z pokazaniem masek worgenów na wydarzenie Hallow's End. Ostateczne potwierdzenie pojawiło się na BlizzConie 2009. * W odpowiedzi na pytanie zadane na jednym z BlizzConów, Chris Metzen powiedział, że "zapomnieli" o Gilneas. Później, w wywiadzie podczas tegorocznej edycji New York Comic Con wspomniał, że Blizzard ma "bardzo, bardzo, bardzo interesujące plany dla Gilneas", jednak nie zdradził szczegółów. Później się okazało, że Gilneańczycy stali się worgenami i dołączyli do Przymierza. * Po patchu 3.1.0 ekran ładujący z trasą statku z Menethil Harbor do Theramore już nie przecina Gilneas. * Napis na monecie wyłowionej z fontanny w Dalaranie nazwanej Miedziak Genna głosi "Ba, fontanny Gilneas spełniają dziesięć razy tyle życzeń, co te w Dalaranie!" * Błyszcząca Woda z Gilneas może zostać zakupiona na Starym Pogórzu Hillsbradzkim. Woda ta zastępuje Oczyszczoną draeniczną wodę, która nie mogła się pojawić w Azeroth w tym czasie. da:Gilneas de:Gilneas en:Gilneas es:Gilneas fr:Gilnéas it:Gilneas nl:Gilneas ru:Гилнеас Kategoria:Gilneas Kategoria:World of Warcraft: Cataclysm Kategoria:Lokacje